Accidents Happen
by ishical1
Summary: Draco and Ginny are married and have two beautiful children. When Ginny gets sick and gains another personality, will Draco play daddy to three kids?


~*Chapter One*~  
  
~Family, Friends, and Bed~  
  
It was two twenty five in the morning, on a Sunday. The moon was slowly descending from the sky, yet still giving enough light to pour its rays into a bedroom window. Many would think that the moon enjoyed glancing into that particular window of that particular manor. For in that manor lives two formerly sworn enemies and their two children.  
  
Twenty seven year- old Virginia Malfoy lie wrapped in her husband's strong arms dreaming of love, life, and happiness. Her warm breath blew into her curly red hair, and his heart beat steadily on her spine.  
  
She had been married for seven years and with her husband, Draco Malfoy, had given birth to two children. Six year old Damon and three year old Samantha. They were adorable young children who resembled their parents very clearly. Samantha had red curly hair, gray eyes and freckles, almost like her mother. Damon had soft blonde hair, gray eyes, and pale skin, just like his father. In fact the only thing that set Damon and Draco apart at that age was Damon's distinct dimples.  
  
Stephanie was always quiet and gentle. She placed her dollies in their own individual cribs and made sure to read each one their favorite bedtime story or if the dollies preferred, she would sing to them. Stephanie was the carbon copy of Ginny when she was young. Quiet, caring, curious, and very loving. She never did anything wrong and showed great patience. It was only once in every blue moon did she demand anything, turning red in the face until she got it. Clearly one of Draco's traits.  
  
Damon, on the other hand was loud, demanding, and a little selfish. He loved being the center of attention and required everything he saw. But, he was really a sweetheart deep down inside. He would never let anyone hurt his sister. Well. except for himself. And he always took care of what she wanted even if it was before his needs.  
  
This particular night was quiet, which was not normal for a night at the Malfoy's. Draco and Ginny went out to dinner and left the children at Ron and Hermione's. After dinner they collected their kids, who were sound asleep, and placed them into bed. After a little midnight fun, the two of them fell asleep as well.  
  
At six forty-two, Draco began to stir. His arm moved tighter around Ginny's waist, and he deeply inhaled the exotic scent of her shampoo. Slowly, Draco yawned and turned over onto his back, facing the high ceiling of their master bedroom. He decided to take a cold shower, knowing that at this time it would be too late to go back to sleep.  
  
Draco kissed Ginny on the cheek and made his way to the shower. He was wearing only his boxers from the previous night's events and stripped them off. He stepped into the bathroom, which had a faint gray tint coming from the morning light and the night's darkness. He let the ice cold water pour down his skin sending wake up calls to his brain.  
  
As he began to lather his chest with soap, he felt soft gentle arms wrap around his hips sending his body even more chills that was produced by the water. Then, he felt soft lips on the back of his neck that blew hot air on his ear.  
  
"Mmm," moaned Draco, "good morning to you too."  
  
"Your water is too cold!" squealed Ginny, "Don't you feel like you're bathing in ice?"  
  
"It wouldn't be the first time," Draco said with a smirk playing on his lips. "So, how did you sleep?"  
  
"Were you there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I slept splendidly."  
  
Ginny's hands began roaming between Draco's legs where she was pleasantly reunited with the same feeling that greeted her the night before.  
  
"You do realize that we've been sleeping together for eleven years, married for seven, had two children, and you still happen to be as horny as a 17 year old boy in a girl's locker room?"  
  
"I've never heard you complain before." Draco began to smile widely.  
  
"I'm not complaining, I just need a rest."  
  
Draco was now becoming a bit irritated that his needs were not being met. "You had your rest. And you expect for me to remain calm while you fondle my manhood and push your breasts against my back? I. Think. Not."  
  
"Fine. Just maybe later? Perhaps after we see everyone today?" asked Ginny with a pleading voice.  
  
With this Draco lifted an eyebrow and turned around to look at his wife in the eyes. "Who's everyone?"  
  
"Well, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Alexandra, George, Alicia, Fred, Angelina, Bill, Fluer, Charlie, Percy, Penelope-."  
  
"That's today? Are you serious?" Draco was a little shocked to hear this. He had high hopes of playing with his children and lounging with his wife. Everything that his father never did with him.  
  
Ginny turned off the shower and stepped out grabbing a towel. "Don't tell me you forgot?"  
  
Draco followed "I didn't forget, I just planned to do other things today-"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure. You know this is important to me, we do this every few months! Ever since our friends got married and pregnant we've all been too busy to meet every week. And here it is, we meet every month and you're saying we can't do that either? I'm highly disappointed in you! I thought you liked these activities!"  
  
Draco just stared at Ginny as if she were mad. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued to raise an eyebrow at her. He calmly approached her and quietly stated, "Virginia? Dearest? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Draco. I'm just fine and dandy." She replied with sarcasm.  
  
"You do know normal people don't get all worked up when their husband forgets they were supposed to visit a few friends?"  
  
"I know, I know! It's just that, I wanted everything to be perfect and everyone to be happy because the last time I saw everyone together was years ago! I feel just awful!" Ginny placed her head in her hands and leaned her towel wrapped body over the sink.  
  
Draco put his arms around Ginny and rubbed her back slowly whispering in her ear, "Ginny? Love, look at me." She turned to face him. "We're going to this. gathering, and everything is going to be fine. Damon and Sam will have a great time with their cousins, you can talk to the girls on how great of a lover I am in the bed- OW!" Draco clutched his ribs where Ginny elbowed him and gave her a look of irritation.  
  
"That's not even cute." She replied.  
  
"As I was saying. you will talk to the girls about how wonderful life is and I will discuss the Ministry with your brothers. Happy?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked between clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm not sure if I want to leave you all by yourself with them."  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked with suspicion.  
  
"Last time you helped Fred and George jinxed Ron's coffee to become solid once he swallowed it. Then you put a gnome in his chair, and you told the kids that t was a national wizarding holiday to draw on your uncle's face if his name begins with an 'R' and ends with a 'D'. How do you explain that?"  
  
"It was fun."  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"What? I didn't lie!"  
  
Ginny began to walk out of the bathroom and into her closet. "Sometimes I wonder why I married you."  
  
"Because I make you weak in the knees every time I smile. I'm a god in the bed. I make you swoon whenever I kiss you. Oh yes, and I produce lovely children."  
  
"You flatter yourself"  
  
"Someone has to."  
  
Ginny picked out a pale blue ¾ sleeve oxford that covered a white tank top and a khaki skirt that went slightly above her knees. To as a finishing touch, she put on a rainbow colored belt and white thongs.  
  
Draco put on a pair of khaki trousers and a white tee shirt. Over it he wore a black button down shirt and Italian leather shoes.  
  
"Are the kids up yet?" asked Draco.  
  
"Maybe. Why don't you go check."  
  
"Okay. As for breakfast?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I don't care, whatever." He replied with a long yawn.  
  
"Okay."  
  
~*~  
  
Draco walked the hallways of his manor to his son's bedroom. When he finally reached it he cracked open the door to see if he was up. Draco looked at his son's bed to see a silvery blonde spot of hair peeking through blue covers and a small bulge between the sheets. At the sight, Draco smiled at his little boy.  
  
He stepped over muggle toys which Ginny demanded to get for their children, along with story books and muggle marker sets. Draco approached the bed and sat down. He reached out his hand and placed it on Damon's head ruffling his already messy hair.  
  
"Damon," he whispered. "Damon, wake up. It's time to get ready. We're going to see Grandma and Grandpa."  
  
Damon began to stir and whine. "But I'm tired!"  
  
"You slept for over 12 hours. It's time to get up."  
  
Damon yelled, "NERGH!" and hid under the covers once again.  
  
"Damon. Up. Now!"  
  
"Fine!" Damon finally got out of bed wearing his blue pajamas with stars clouds and stomped to his bathroom.  
  
"Meet me downstairs after you're finished for breakfast." With that, Draco left his son's room and went to his daughter's room.  
  
Samantha too was sleeping. Her bright red curls were spread around her lavender pillows and her teddy bear was wrapped up in her arms. Draco, once again smiled at his child who looked as if she was talking in her sleep.  
  
He quietly sat on the side of her bed and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Samantha, time to wake up princess."  
  
Samantha's eyelids began to flutter and her pink lips smiled. She opened her eyes and reached her arms up towards Draco.  
  
"Daddy!" she squealed. Draco reached bent over to give her a hug and another kiss.  
  
"Good morning sweetheart. Why don't you take a bath and Mummy will come back to check on you. Then we'll have breakfast and go see Grandma and Grandpa, ok?"  
  
She smiled, "Okay!"  
  
"Good. I'll be downstairs. Mummy will be here soon to help you."  
  
Draco left Samantha's room with a smile on his face. Since he was young, he promised himself that he would show his children the love and happiness he was never given in his youth. When Lucius, his father was given the Dementor's Kiss after the final battle (Draco was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and became friends with Harry and others) he was free to befriend whom he wished. This is when he proposed to Virginia who he was secretly dating since sixth year. When the two had Damon, Draco spent every moment with his son and wife. He shocked everyone with the love he had for his family that clearly could never be broken.  
  
With the thought of Draco's children in mind, he found Ginny sitting at the breakfast area reading a book of hers. Draco rested his hands on her shoulders and began massaging her back until she moaned with pleasure.  
  
Ginny's eyes fluttered and her head rolled back on her neck. "How are the kids?" she whispered.  
  
"They're fine. They should be down any minute now."  
  
"Ok." Draco began nibbling on her neck at the same time as he rubbed her shoulders causing her to shiver with delight. "Uhhh! Why do you have to do this to me now! The kids will be here."  
  
"Because I love to see you get turned on at the worse times." Draco smirked in her hair.  
  
"Oh Draco. that feels really good. Don't st-"  
  
"It's all your fault! Now She'll never be able to be a model!" At the moment Ginny was speaking, the sound of a little girl yelling came through the hallway followed by the same sound from a little boy.  
  
"If you didn't put her in my bathroom, she wouldn't have had to be decapitated!"  
  
"Mummy! Damon pulled off dolly's head and flushed it down the toilet!" cried Samantha.  
  
Draco dropped his hands from Ginny's shoulders and turned to their kids. "Sam," Draco began, "Next time don't leave your toys in Damon's bathroom. Today after we get back from Grandma Molly's we'll get you a new doll. Damon, no more heartless murders of Samantha's dolls. Now you two, breakfast."  
  
With those last words, the children sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. When they were finished, the four of them flooed to the Burrow.  
  
~*~  
  
When they arrived, waiting for them was Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione who were married, the twins and their girlfriends Angelina and Megan, Percy and his fiancée Penelope, Bill, his wife Fleur, Charlie, his wife Mariah, and Harry and his girlfriend of three years Alexandra.  
  
Also waiting for Samantha and Damon was Ron and Hermione's son Matthew, who was five, Bill and Fleur's children, Robert and Dominique who were seven and six, and Charlie and Mariah's son, Terrence who was eight.  
  
The children ran off to play while Ginny talked with the women and Draco talked with the men.  
  
After being hugged several times, the ladies sat down on the several seats of the Burrow's living room. There, Hermione began the conversation.  
  
"So, Ginny, what's this work I hear you doing for the Ministry?"  
  
"Well, as you all know, for the last few years I've been researching potions for a while trying to find a immunization potion for certain hexes and curses. We've been deeply studying for months now, and I'm almost positive we've almost arrived."  
  
"Wow, I know how much you love potions, that sounds great." Replied Alexandra.  
  
Through out the day and into the night, the entire house came up with surprises. Harry, had announced his engagement to Alexandra, the dark haired Slytherin who graduated two years after him. Not long after, Ron and Hermione announced the arrival of their second child. The night was full of happy memories and hopeful futures.  
  
~*~  
  
At nine, Draco rounded up the children and Ginny and flooed back to their manor. After tucking the kids in their beds, they went up to their own room.  
  
Draco sat upright in bed wearing black boxers while watching muggle television, yet another one of Ginny's ideas. He was set on watching a football game, and was getting very much into it when the television turned off.  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
"Draco." There, in satin black lingerie, stood the object of his affection holding the plug between her fingers. She let it slide through her digits and fall to the floor. Slowly and seductively, Ginny walked to the bed never losing eye contact with her prey.  
  
When she reached the foot of the bed, she crawled onto the mattress and straddled her husband's waist. Draco sat there looking slightly surprised, slightly amused by the way Ginny approached him.  
  
"I was under the impression that you were expecting me to continue what I began in the shower this morning." Ginny slid her legs around Draco's torso and made light circled on his chest.  
  
"Well," Draco began, "I do believe some sort of. arrangements, should be made. Especially after you prevented me from seeing who won the football game."  
  
Ginny pulled him towards her harshly and whispered against his lips, "Read the paper."  
  
Ginny slammed her mouth against his in a bruising kiss, full of passion and lust. This was the upside to visiting old friends, in Draco's opinion. It always reminded Ginny of the way they had sex at Hogwarts.  
  
Ginny released Draco's lips and began kissing his jaw, then his neck. "Aren't we excited."  
  
"Yes. Now give me sex!" replied Ginny.  
  
She grabbed his shoulders and pinned him down on the bed. Draco let his hands wander underneath the smooth material to the large mound of her breasts. He swiftly pulled of the thin black fabric from over her head and flipped her over leaving him on top. Soon, Draco began ravishing her nipple. He looped his fingers on the side of her panties and pulled them off. Draco moved lower and trailed down Ginny's stomach to her navel. Lower he continued until he reached the wet fold of passion.  
  
Ginny squirmed under his touch, releasing whimpers when his tongue touched her clit. Draco continued his ministrations until he felt Ginny's walls tense around his tongue. She let out a cry of overwhelming pleasure while pulling on his hair.  
  
Draco moved up to her face claiming her mouth in an ardent kiss. When her fast panting began to subside, he pulled off his own undergarments and placed himself at her entrance. With one last kiss, he thrust inside her slowly, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by her warmth and wetness.  
  
Draco's hands moved to her breasts once again and he played with her nipples. Ginny moaned in excitement as he pulled out, then in again, filling her beyond limit. Every time he pushed in, she felt her lower lips stretching farther apart making her wonder why she never ripped apart.  
  
It never took long for either of them to reach their climax. They both had superb facial features and perfectly shaped bodies. Draco's organ was by far the thickest and longest Ginny could possibly ever imagine. And Ginny's vagina was always tight and wet for Draco. On top of physical features, the two had the strongest love for each other ever known.  
  
When they did orgasm Ginny's walls tightened around his throbbing cock as she writhed in ecstasy. Draco emitted his seed inside of her and moaned out her name.  
  
When the two of them recovered Draco was lying on top of Ginny, his head between her breasts, and Ginny was stroking his hair.  
  
"I love you, Virginia," whispered Draco.  
  
"I love you too, my Dragon."  
  
~***~  
  
More to come.  
  
Next chapter: Ginny goes to work and has an accident in the lab causing her to have a split personality. What will Draco do to help her? How much can Draco handle? 


End file.
